Angel from my Nightmares
by MistressKanda
Summary: DGM AU: Kanda's father is a politician and for some reason the poor teen is dragged along to those parties. Too bad at one, a chance meeting Kanda ends up meeting the one man that might make his life more interesting. Or a living hell. Tyki x Kanda


So here I am...again.

This time with a bit of a crack pairing that I absolutely love !

Please read and review

**MistressKanda**

* * *

Kanda absolutely hated going to things like this. The fact that his mother and sister lived to go to these damned parties were enough to make the eighteen-year-old want to disown himself. But since he was a good brother and son, and his father had to put up with it along side him, he dressed his finest and let himself be dragged to what would probably lead to his doom one day.

He didn't know how very right he was. Because on this night Kanda met the man that would lead to his eventual down fall. One Tyki Mikk.

It had started out as what the long haired teen had assumed would be a normal night, escort his sister in, let her parade him around and have all of her friends gawk over him, which both disgusted and frightened him though he'd never admit to the latter, and then when his dear sister found a handsome face and left his side find a drink. He went straight for the nearest flute of champagne he could find and downed it with grace that only came from a lot of practice.

After grabbing a second, and ignoring the look that his father, who was doing the exact same thing with his mother sans the handsome face, Kanda walked to a corner where he hoped that he wouldn't be bothered for the rest of the night. Usually that worked just fine, and he'd appear right when his family decided to finally call it quits with the party.

Tonight was not one of those easy nights that followed his usual routine.

After his second drink had been grabbed his sister emerged from the crowd a very angry look on her usually very happy and pretty face. His sister and he looked strikingly similar and Kanda had grown use to the fact that when she was angry her expression mirrored the one he wore more often than not as well. Her angular and pale face looked like it could make the devil piss himself though. Kanda loved his sister, most of the time, but he was afraid that today Shizuka would talk his ear off.

"Yuu! Yuu that boy was pure trash! He tried to grope me off all things and called me a tease when I hit him." she trilled her lips pursed angrily as Kanda almost instinctively held his arm out for her to take.

"Maybe you should talk to someone before you decided to become enamored with them." Kanda said in a dull tone before he took a drink of his champagne, barely noticing the harsh glare that he was sent. It was his sister, he was use to them.

The grip on his arm tightened as his sister tried to get his attention. "Yuu Yuu!" She hissed her navy colored eyes that matched Kanda's own flashing brightly.

"What?" He hissed back after a few moments, ignoring the sharp nails digging through the sleeve of his tux and dress shirt.

"They're here!" She whispered in a breathy voice, which caused the long haired teen to stare at her and then the direction her eyes were set curiously.

"Who?" He asked in a rather bland tone, which just got his arm pinched more.

"Do you even listen when I talk to you?" Shizuka asked him a pout forming on her face.

"No." He replied rather bluntly.

That must not of been the right answer because the girl's heel suddenly dug into his shoes with enough force to make him wince slightly. "_What_? What do you want me to say?" Kanda snarled his upper lip curled up over his teeth angrily.

"I don't want you to say anything. I want to meet them!" Kanda's sister said stamping her foot impatiently, thankfully this time it wasn't on his shoes.

Rolling his eyes Kanda had the sudden urge to go and throw himself off of a balcony. He was not a people person despite the fact that his family was full of them. Fuck that's why they were invited to these parties, his father was the ambassador from Japan, so he had to be talkative. And his mother and sister…were just his mother and sister.

"Please Yuu, Please! I can't go over by myself I'll get too nervous!" She pleaded her eyes turned wide up at him, Kanda merely frowned back.

"Your only fifteen. Why do you need to meet them?" Kanda asked slightly exasperated as he turned and looked at the group of dark skinned, and he would admit decent looking, people that had just walked in. Most of them looked much too old, or not the type of people that he would ever let his sister near, annoying or not.

Thought he nonstop tugging on his arm alerted him to the fact that he was lost in his own world, glaring at the group that was the 'Noah Family'. Scoffing the elder teen dared to look at his sister, only to get a face full of her fake-tears and pout. Damn I really don't deserve this shit he thought to himself as he finally let out a sigh. Which Shizuka knew was him giving in. "Thank you so much Yuu!" She squeaked quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek, which Kanda quickly rubbed off with the back of his hand.

"Che whatever." He muttered in return.

Before he even had a chance to set ground rules his sister had started to tug him towards the crowd that was forming around the newly arrived family.

Kanda hated crowds.

None the less he was dragged into the fray of people surrounding the family, though he defiantly wasn't as happy as his sister who was positively glowing. And when she flashed that smile, something seemed to break in Kanda's resolve and he stood up straight, pushing through the people gathered around the family in the most polite way that he knew possible. It wasn't too hard to do when most of the people were five foot nothing little girls crowding around the group.

Though when the long haired teen had finally brought to the front of the crowd he was surprised to see that in the arms of one of the tan family members was a familiar face. "Moyashi?" He asked in a short tone, which made the albino teen jerk his head up from where he was being literally choked by a girl who though very pretty, looked as though she was strangling him.

"Baka-I mean Kanda?" came the boy's choked reply, though the almost use of his nick-name made the taller teen narrow his eyes. Of course the silver haired teen just returned the gesture ten fold.

"Allen! Who's this?" the high and very feminine voice of the girl who was clinging onto the boy's neck like she would drown if she let go.

"Um Lady Road…this is Kanda and his sister Shizuka." Allen said with a nervous smile as he attempted to politely unlatch the girl from his neck, but was clearly failing. Kanda would of sent a cocky smirk Allen's way had his not had an almost similar problem with a woman clinging to his arm as well.

When a taller figured, came up behind Road and pressed his hand against her shoulder the long haired teen couldn't help but stare.

The man was…gorgeous and it pissed him off.

Slicked back dark hair, with a definite curl to it and molten gold eyes that connected with his and caused Kanda's breath to catch in his throat momentarily. God-Damn he wasn't suppose to react to some pretty faced man with a good smile, fuck he was not pretty nor did he have a good smile!

Though while Kanda was having his own mental dilemma his sister had already begun to flutter her eyelashes at the man and speak.

"O-Oh hello. I am Shizuka Kanda. And this is my brothe-"

"Kanda." The teen quickly interjected as he finally came back into the conversation, and unintentionally caught the attention of the man who his sister seemed enamored with. Fuck.

"Nice to meet you Shizuka, and Kanda." The man said kindly, though the male teen could swear that he heard a nice dose of amusement when the man said his name. Which made Kanda twitch faintly before he heard the man continue. "I'm Tyki Mikk, Brother to the Ambassador of Spain." the man said his voice almost mocking Kanda in a way, too bad the teen hadn't figured out why.

So he decided to fight back, with words of course. At least for now.

"Son of the Ambassador from Japan to England and soon to be America." The teen said sharply, which got an eyebrow raise out of the other man, of course Kanda continued. "You said Spain. Yet you seem to be more Portuguese." Kanda stated flatly, which made Tyki Mikk raise his eyebrows to the point they almost disappeared in the shadow of his top hat.

"How very astute of you Kanda, my family does hail from Portugal, how did you know?" Tyki asked with what the teen only assumed was feigned kindness. Good he didn't want the man to be kind to him.

"Your accent mostly." Kanda said honestly as he glanced over at his sister, the girl seemed to be staring between Tyki and a wild haired and tattooed of all thing boy a few feet behind him.

"It seems your sister wishes to dance with Debitto, would you mind letting her?" Tyki asked in a smooth tone that sent shivers of disgust, or something near that, down his spine. The man had backed him into a corner using his own family, and the power she held over him to probably get him alone to kill him, or god forbid make conversation with him.

Looking out of the corner of his eye to see Shizuka sending a sincere pleading look up at him Kanda sighed and let his arm drop from his side. "Of course not. Have fun." Kanda said in a dry tone his mouth moving on its own accord as he watched his sister glide off to dance with some boy, thankfully her own age but from that damned 'Noah Clan' never the less.

Turning his attention back to the smirking mocha skinned man in front of him Kanda forced a calm expression onto his face, no reason to look pissed off, yet. "So Kanda, it seems we are both without dates and drinks why don't we find the latter?" Tyki spoke up causing the teen to glance over at him and let his eyes linger on the more-likely-than-not fake sincere look on the man's face.

"Sure." The long haired teen said in a clearly strained polite tone.

Seeing the man offer his arm of all things to him Kanda scowled. "Ah, my apologies, I'm use to escorting Road instinct." Tyki used as an excuse, which by the amused smirk on the dark skinned man's face, it was really a jab at his long hair or barely feminine face. Which didn't go over well with Kanda.

"Maybe you should invest in some lessons in manners then." Kanda snapped as he walked past the man, only to have his arm caught in a white gloved hand.

"No one. Has spoken to me like that in a long time boy." Tyki said in a low, and what Kanda would assume be a warning tone. "Do you want to fucking write a memo about it? To commemorate it?" The teen hissed as he jerked his arm out of the man's grip and let his navy colored eyes look over the area for anyone holding something for him to drink, preferably strong and alcoholic.

Hearing a clicking of a tongue Kanda turned and glared at the mocha skinned man standing less than a foot behind him. "Such a rude boy for being raised in such a noble home, I assumed that you'd have better manners than that." Tyki said as he reached out and rested a hand on the teen's shoulder, which made Kanda tense and then pull away, almost falling into a pair walking past them. Only to be caught by a firm arm around the middle that spun him around so that he was facing Tyki.

"My my, what a lucky man I am to have caught a beauty like you." Tyki said with a low chuckle as Kanda regained his senses and pulled himself away from the man quickly, stumbling a bit but not falling again. "What no thanks?" the mocha colored man asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up. It was your fault that I fell, you were chasing me." Kanda hissed as he crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

Watching with a critical eye as Tyki shook his head, in what he could only hope was defeat. Sadly Kanda was proven wrong as the man gracefully swooped out with both hands and grasped onto two flutes of champagne. When one was offered to him the Japanese youth frowned deeply at the offering before he reached out almost warily and took it, eying the man who continued to hold out his class. "A toast?" the Noah family member asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Not being one to be rude, and risk a lecture from the three people in his family Kanda clenched his teeth and reached out his glass to tap the other with a soft 'ping'. "To new friends and…pleasurable times." Tyki practically purred out, which made an unwilling shiver rack the younger man's form as he tipped his glass back to his lips and took a swift drink, that drowned about half of the glass. Looking over the rim of the crystal Kanda saw that Tyki had taken all of his champagne in one fluid drink, which would be impressive, if the teen wasn't sure the mocha skinned man was a bastard.

"Now that we have our drinks why not go and find a seat with me?" Tyki asked in a low voice, as if he was trying to keep his suggestion a secret from others, which he might be due to the fact that quiet a few women were spying him, thankfully Kanda didn't see attention sent his way. Never the less the long haired teen was going to deny when he was cut off. "I know a nice quiet place that not many venture to." The older man cut in, and that caught the Japanese's attention, he wanted to be away from this hustle and bustle more than anything, and even if he hated the man it was a damn tempting suggestion.

Giving a noncommittal shrug, that Tyki was right in taking as a yes Kanda was almost caught off guard by the older man turning and silently starting to walk away. Following after with slightly hurried steps Kanda furrowed his eyebrows when they turned down a suspiciously dark hallway and turned suddenly through a seemingly hidden door.

"Mikk where are you taking me?" Kanda hissed out his eyes narrowed in mistrust, which only caused a deep chuckle to emit itself from said man's throat.

"So mistrusting Kan-da." Tyki said stretching out his name in a way that made the teen stumble in his steps, only Lavi ever said his name like that.

But his mulling on why Tyki would have to say his name that particular way was cut off when he finally registered that he was in a den, but he failed to notice Tyki had locked the door after he had stepped into the room. Walking cautiously further into the room before he figured that it was fine Kanda took a seat on one of the expensive looking couches.

"Are you sure Lord Lee wants people running around his house?" Kanda asked offhandedly. He was close friends, well as close as he could get with anyone, with Lenalee Lee the younger sister of the lord of the house. So running around wasn't all too foreign to him.

Tyki merely shrugged. "I doubt he cares. Probably fawning over ." The man said, and he had made a good guess because there was little else Komui did. Kanda accept that answer and leaned back, still sipping at his drink while the man walked around the room until he found what the long haired teen could only assume was a liquor cabinet. "What's your poison?" Tyki asked as he poured some combination of liquids into a glass, which was surely meant for Tyki himself.

"Whatever." Kanda replied after a moment, he honestly didn't know what he wanted, if anything.

Though a few minutes later when Tyki handed him a glass with some clear liquid Kanda narrowed his eyes at the man. "I don't want to drink this." Kanda stated flatly as he held the glass as though it would poison him.

"Why not?" Tyki asked cocking his head to the side slightly. Kanda didn't reply but mentally figured that there would be something wrong with his.

"Let me have yours." Kanda demanded after a few moments. A confused look passed across other man's face before he shrugged and offered his glass. The long haired teen pressed his own drink into the man's hand and started to drink from his new one.

Kanda wasn't aware of the fact that while he was starting to drink the short glass that Tyki was watching him with intent molten gold colored eyes. Though after a few minutes of uneasy silence the long haired teen glanced over the rim of his now empty cup to see an almost devilish grin on his 'companions' face. "What are you starrin' at?" Kanda growled, before he was stopped slightly taken back by how slurred his words were. "Was did you put 'n my drink?" The teen asked baring his teeth in anger.

"Oh Yuu. I didn't put anything in your drink, it just happens to be a pretty potent mixture. Much like you." Tyki said as he leaned forward onto his elbows with a wide grin, thought he man's words had caused Kanda to snort.

"Corny." Was all that left the teen's lips before he had to tilt his head up to look at Tyki as the man stood up.

Feeling a hand land on the back of the couch near his head Kanda turned to look at the mocha colored hand that was connected to a white sleeved arm that least up to the same mocha neck and then a face. Which was hovering right in front of his own. Kanda opened his mouth to speak, only to have a warm but thin pair of lips press against his own, easily silencing him. The teen's head was clouded in alcohol so when a prodding tongue slipped between his barely parted lips he had not choice but to react.

* * *

So this was going to be a one shot but it ended up running a bit longer than I thought!

Except the second and maybe third part..sometime!

**MistressKanda**


End file.
